


It Must Have Been Love (FanArt)

by littlebirdhound



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, The Eyrie, dream Sandor Clegane, the bloody cloak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdhound/pseuds/littlebirdhound
Summary: If Sansa did have Sandor’s cloak with her at the Eyrie, I wonder if it would’ve helped conjure up a more vivid experience while she slept…wishful thinking, I know, but a girl can dream.Inspired of course by the song "It Must Have Been Love" by Roxette





	It Must Have Been Love (FanArt)




End file.
